mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Bambietta Basterbine
Summary Bambietta Basterbine is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "E" - "The Explode". Character Info Tier: 7-E Name: Bambietta Basterbine, addressed as "Bambi" by fellow Sternritters, Epithet "E" - "The Explode" Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Stern Ritter "E" Attack Potency: Possibly Small Town level+ (Fought Komamura and forced him to use his Bankai) | Possibly Town level (Heavily injured Hirako Shinji ) Range: Several meters Speed: At least Hypersonic+ Durability: Possibly Small Town level+ | Town level (Survived attacks from Komamura's Dangai Joue and her bomb explosions deflected back to her) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Possibly Class KT (Matched Komamura in their first fight) Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: Quincy Medallion Intelligence: Skilled fighter Weaknesses: -Cannot activate Quincy Vollständig if already in possession of a stolen Bankai -Her attacks with "the Explode" can be deflected before the explosion occurs if hit by a sufficient force Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Pseudo-Flight -Advanced Swordsmanship -Ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -Can sense beings with Reiatsu -Can absorb Reishi (spiritual matter) from her surroundings to augment his power -Can create spiritual weapons by concentrating spirit energy and particles from the surroundings -Can create explosions (via the Explode) -Can generate explosive energy around her (via the Explode) -Can enter a transformation that revitalizes her injuries and enhances her stats and abilities further (Quincy Vollständig) After Vollständig: -Flight -Can fire Reishi orbs that turn anything they make contact with into a bomb (via the Explode) Key: Base | Quincy Vollständig Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Reishi Manipulation': As a Quincy, she primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. '-Spirit Weapon - Reishi Sword': Using her abilities as a Quincy, Bambietta can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Her favored weapon manifests in the form of a short ornate broadsword. '-The Explode' (Bombing Raid): Bambietta has the ability to create bombs. Her explosive attacks cannot be blocked because her attacks are not bombs made of Reishi; they are Reishi that turn anything they make contact with into a bomb itself. This ability allows for omni-directional attacks, such that Bambietta does not have to actually target an opponent and can inflict significant area damage. By using her power, Bambietta can set off explosions within her close vicinity. Additionally, she can generate explosive energy around her, which radiates outward in a large globe and causes heavy damage to her surroundings. ▪Quincy: Vollständig (Complete Holy Form): When this is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Bambietta emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. In this form Bambietta develops large wings and a Heiligenschein in the shape of a star-like Quincy Zeichen floating above her head. :'-Flight': Using the Reishi wings generated by the Vollständig, Bambietta gains the ability to fly at high speeds. :'-The Explode' (Enhanced): While using Quincy: Vollständig, orbs of Reishi form underneath her wings. She can release these Reishi spheres from her wings, sending large quantities of them into her surroundings. Any item that comes in contact with these Reishi orbs becomes a bomb and explodes after a brief delay. Other Notable Victories: -Deidara (Naruto) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach